Doppelganger
by Draxxus
Summary: Zelda is copied by an evil mirror, but link doesnt know..Will The fake zelda kill link or will he find out and defeat her? Please R&R, its my first!


The Legend of Zelda By-Draxxus

Doppelganger

Zelda gasped as she shot out of bed. She had heard noises all night, and this time she knew something was there. As she looked around her room, she noticed dark objects darting accross in front of her. The sounds she heard sounded like a grunt of somekind, that of a Moblin. Gannon's moblins had caused trouble before, they were short goblin like creatures, that Gannon had created in his lair. She stood up and checked all around her room and she found nothing. She stuck her head in her closet, and nothing still. As she steppedback she was startled by a mirror across from her on her wall. It was new, and it had a very weird design. The mirror was an oval with a point at the top. There was a wood border that had carvings on it. At the point at the top, there was eye, that had a cat like appearance. As Zeldas eyes traveled down the frame, there were carvings of roses with thornes, with creatures tangled in them. There were 2 of every creature throughout the frame. When she touched the mirror the eye at the top shot open. It scanned Zeldas body and a black hole opened up in the center of the mirror. A black figure jumped out, and it startled Zelda.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked

"I am you!" the doppelganger giggled.

"How can that be, I am me."

"Well i am you also..."

"No that cant be, only i am myself."

"Well, there can only be one of us"said the doppelganger. When she said that four moblins jumped out of the mirror. "Only I can be Zelda, so you must go" said the doppelganger slyly.

"Now I am Zelda, and you are no more." said the doppelgenger.

Two of the moblins grabbed the real Zelda and lept through the portal.

Link visited Zelda everyday on account that he was in love with her.He often stared at Zelda's window, to watch her read, or do whatever. He sometimes taught her to ride Epona, or shoot his bow. As Link mounted Epona, he stepped forward to get a better look at the black mist oozing out from the cracks of Zelda's window. He knew it must be trouble. As he raced up the stairs, it started getting darker and darker the closer he got to Zeldas room. When he burst through the door, he saw the doppelganger, and two moblins. Of course, Link didnt know that the real Zelda was taken, so he mistakenly thought the doppelganger was Zelda.

"Princess are you alright?" Link asked

The doppelganger disguised its voice, "Yes, im fine just please get them." She ponted towards the two moblins.

"Yes your majesty" Link said playfully.

As Link drew his sword, the two moblins split up. The one on the right was smaller that the other, so it must be weak.He lunged at the ome on the right with his sword, and stuck it right through the chest. It fell hard onto the ground. Link had to stand on the moblin and push down with his foot, and pull the sword out, because he stabbed it so hard. The other one jumped onto him and started scrathing his face. When Link raised his sword to attack, the moblin grabbed it and threw it across the room. Link rammed the moblin into the wall so it would stop scrathcing, and fall.He retreated to the corner, to aid his wounds. He thought as fast as he could and reached in his pack for anything. He felt a bomb and pulled it out, lit it, threw it, and ducked. The fake Zelda saw this happening and went to duck under the bed. As the bomb exploded, its shrapnel flew all over the place ripping the two doppelgangers into pieces, and shattered the mirror.

The fake Zelda thought to its self, "Dang, now how will i get the tri-force back to Ganons lair...."

Link waited a moment, and then turned around to see the damage. He saw the fake Zelda under the bed, and two moblins in four pieces. As he examined the bodies, pieces of black glass had gouged into their bodies. It must have been the mirror, he heard it shatter.

"Are you okay Zelda?" Link asked

The fake Zelda thought as quick as she could,"Why yes of course, but there is one problem. Gannons moblins stole the triforce, and we must go get them!" she said. "You go get your horse ready-."

"Her name is Epona, you know that" replied Link

"Of course, you go get Epona ready, and ill be right down."

As Link started walking away, he thought something was wrong with Zelda. She should have known Eponas name, but with all this action today, maybe shes traumatized.

"Oh Link" said the fake Zelda

"Yes?" said Link

The fake Zelda walked up to Link and gave him a big kiss.

"..Thank..you.." he said

"Now go, ill be right there" she said

Link knew something was wrong with her, Zelda would never kiss him. Even if he was the last elf on earth.

"Why are you doing this?" said Zelda

"Link is my sworn enemy, after all, he must die. And why not by you?" Gannon said.

"He will find me, you will pay for this."

"Yeah sure, hes going to rise from the dead and take his revenge on me."

"No..but he will not die by your hands.."

"Maybe so, but he will by yours!"

Gannon let out a loud "Mwhahahahahahahaha. Well, I must go. Im off to watch Link perish before my eyes."

She was at least grateful for Gannon leaving, she had had enough of him.

She watched him mount his horse, and ride off up the ramp to sunlight. Gannon didnt like sunlight, he was a dakrness person. When he entered the outside world he squinted in the brightness of the sun.

"Now that he is gone, I can escape and warn Link..." Zelda thought to herself. She has to un-tie herself, and escape to the upper world. As she thought about how to escape, she remebered the magic Link had been teaching her. She faced her hands together and said "_Los Amoris" _A spark ignited between her palms, and lit the ropes on fire. She was careful to keep her skin away from the fire, she didnt want to burn herself. As the fire spread across the ropes, it urned to the core of them, and Zelda pulled and Snap! The ropes ripped in half. She scurried up, and raced up the ramp to the surface.

"Now that Link is gone i can steal the triforce.." thought the fake Zelda.

As she snuck up the staircase towards the triforce a guard noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh im just checking on the triforce, dont want it to fall into the wrong hands. You know how much evil this could cause."

"Good idea, ill leave you to go do that now" he said as he started down the stairs

As she open the door, the majesty of the triforce was all around her. She could feel its aura all around her. It made her feel...happy. She couldnt stand it, she reached for it and touhed it. A negitive energy started erupting from it. "Now thats better" she said, and slipped it in her pocked and rushed down to Link, she didnt want him getting suspicios, but she didnt know he already was...

Link helped the fake Zelda up onto his horse, and kicked Epona to get going. "Hiya" he shouted.

"Gannons lair is underground, its under the market." she said.

"She was lieing" Link thought, he knew it was in the desert. He had been there many times, but he didnt want the fake Zelda to know, he was going to play along.

As Zelda store across the plain, she searched for Link and her copy. In the distance, she saw a puff of smoke, the kind a horse would kick up. It was over near Zora Lake. In fact, it was right next to it. She started springing towards Link, to save him from the great evil.

Link was riding along Zora Lake, following it lead right to the market gates. As he looked around for something to catch the fake with, he looked down at the lake. He saw Epona, and him riding her, but there wasnt a Zelda. He turned around to check if she was still there, and she was. He glanced back down at the river, and she still wasnt there. ONe thought popped into hs head when he saw this, Doppelganger! He had heard Gannon was planning something, but why would he use it on Zelda? He stopped Epona and jumped off. he faced his back to the lake, and store up at Zelda on Epona.

"Why did we stop?" she asked pleasantly, but wasnt feeling that inside.

"Umm.. I need a break..." when he said this he noticed Zelda sprinting towards them. She was about thirty yards away from them and he didnt know what to do. He stood there staring blankly at Zelda closing in on them. Twenty-Five, Twenty, Fifteen, Ten, Five, and WHAM! Zelda tackled the other Zelda right off Epona. They landed in the swampy part of the lake. They were both underwater for a while, and they popped up, both choking each other. Link didnt know Zelda was which.. They were covered in mud, and were both zelda. Link examed them as they fought, and looked ofr nay distingishings features he could tell the real Zelda by. Both the Zeldas stopped and looked at him.

"Link help me!" both the Zeldas said at the same time.

"But how do i know who is who?" Link said confused. "Oh i know we can havea kissing contest!" Link said eagerly.

"Okay..." the fake Zelda said.

"I guess.." The real Zelda said.

Quickly Link pulled out his bow and nocked and arrow in the string. He pulled it back and let the arrow sail towards the fake zelda. IT hit the fake zelda in the head and a black beam exploded out of her head, and the rest of her body exploded.

"How did you know that was the fake Zelda?" Zelda asked.

"Well the author just said that the fake Zelda said okay" Zelda replied. "Well i still need the Tri-force.

As he cleared organs out of the way, he found the triforce. It had become evil, and they must return it to the castle. Link touched it, and it turned back to good. He slipped it back into his pouch, and helped Princess Zelda out of the lake.

"You know, that mud really brings out the color of your eyes" Link said jokingly.

"Ha..ha..ha.." replied Zelda. "Lets get out of here, ive had enough action for today."

Link helped her onto Epona and they rode off towards her home.

"What ever happened to Gannon?" Link said.

"I dont know.." replied Zelda.

"Oh I saw the whole thing boy." Gannon said. you will pay, and he rode off into the night."


End file.
